Calistoga
' Calistoga' is a soap opera television series filmed and aired in Gotham City. Calistoga is a favorite of Alfred Pennyworth and Harold Allnut, who watch it every night in the Batcave. Calistoga first appears in Batman #465. History Harold Allnut, Batman's trusty engineer, watches Calistoga every night while eating his dinner in the Batcave. Alfred Pennyworth secretly watches every episode as well,while dusting the Batcomputer, but refers to it as A make-believe world of rubbish. He also tells Harold, who is often infuriated by the crafty schemes used by Duval Pesney, the main character, that there is no point in getting upset due to the fact Pesney is simply a nasty piece of work because his script is written that way. However, Alfred also considerably agitated himself at Pesney's schemes as well. Later, Bruce Wayne took reporter Vicki Vale out on a date to the Calistoga charity bash being held at the Gotham Plaza Hotel. Vicki Vale also intended to use her status as Bruce's date to cover the Calistoga charity bash, taking pictures of Bob Dane (the actor playing the part of Duval Pesney), and Bruce Wayne with Meara (the actor playing Arlene, a woman having an affair with Duval Pesney). While Vicki discusses a 1978 movie that Meara had starred in years earlier, Bruce Wayne accepts a check for charity presented by Bob Dane for Calistoga, confessing that although he himself has never seen a single episode, any show which can raise a half-million dollars for charity deserves it's ratings. Suddenly, the charity bash was crashed by a star-stalker named Ginny Gray, armed with a pistol, with Robin on her heels. Ginny accused Bob Dane of trying to marry "Arlene", and fired at his head, narrowly missing. She then proceeded to announce if she couldn't have him, nobody could, and aimed the pistol at him again, ignoring Dane's pleas that he was just an actor, not Duval Pesney. Bruce Wayne then played on Ginny's obsession and warned Dane to "stay away from his wife", punching him as Ginny dropped the pistol and rushed forward to catch him. Bruce then left as the GCPD burst in, proclaiming he had hurt his hand, and Robin left as well, once realizing that Bruce had the situation under control. Vicki Vale published a newspaper story in the Gotham View the next morning, the headline screaming: "Bruce Wayne socks Bob Dane". Synopsis The Plot of Calistoga revolved mainly around an affair between Duval Pesney and his wife's sister, Arlene. Pesney is willing to go to murderous lengths to protect his secret, even murdering a lawyer while about to introduce him to someone. Pesney owns an apartment in Reno, a nearby town, where he murders an old man who accidently discovers something about the affair as well. Duval proceeds to hide the body in his bathtub. When Pesney's wife dies under suspicious circumstances, Duval becomes free to marry Arlene and proposes to her during her sister's funeral. However, the couple is hindered by a certain Dr.Griff, who discovers the truth behind Mrs.Pesney's death and about the previous affair. It is implied that Duval Pesney murdered his wife, possibly by poisoning, and Dr. Griff deduces the truth, perhaps after conducting an autopsy of Mrs. Pesney's body. However the case, Arlene seems convinced that her sister died of natrual causes. Cast The cast of characters includes: *Duval Pesney (Bob Dane)--The main character, Duval is a married man having an affair with his wife's sister and will go to murderous lengths to protect that secret. *Arlene (Meara)--Sister of Duval Pesney's wife, has an affair with Duval. *Mrs. Pesney--Arlene's sister and Duval Pesney's former wife. Dies under suspicious circumstances. *Doctor Griff--A doctor who knows the truth behind Mrs. Pesney's death. Category: Entertainment